Rastros de Sangue
by ladyymione
Summary: Com 20 anos ela se tornou uma assassina, com 20 anos ela traiu sua família, com 20 anos virou a queridinha do Voldemort, com 20 anos obedecia cegamente seu amo... Com 20 anos ela viu o sangue da pessoa amada escorrer entre seus dedos... Com 20 anos esque


N/A: Muitos sabem que essa não é minha primeira fic... Mais é a minha primeira onde eu cometo assassinatos... Está sendo bastante hum... Divertido para mim escreve-la espero que gostem... E sim o começo é meio tom e Ginny... Bom, se gostarem deixem reviews Por favor

**Prólogo – 20 anos...**

_Querido diário,_

_ Faz hoje duas semanas que eu briguei com minha família, não tenho noticia deles desde então, Tom está me dando serviços simples, ele disse que é só no começo..._

_ Eu perguntei a ele se um dia vou ter enfrentar minha família... Ele disse que é provável, fiquei com certo medo da resposta... A única pessoa do meu passado que eu gostaria de enfrentar é o maldito... Sim o maldito Potter, arruinou meu passado, arruinou minha vida, minha família, ate hoje tento apagar os rastros que aquela coisa deixou em mim._

_ Tom disse que vou me tornar ótima para um tipo de serviço que ele tem aqui, disse que está guardando um lugar pra mim, estou devidamente curiosa sobre isso. Ele não quer me dizer, apenas comentou que só os bruxos de grandes famílias fazem esse serviço. _

_ Eu ainda não matei ninguém, Tom disse que preciso de treinamento antes. Mais já vi ele matar alguns, cinco ou seis... Até agora nenhuma mulher. Tenho medo de cometer um erro e ele me matar... _

_ Ele disse que pareço um anjo no meio de tantos ratos do inferno que tem aqui, sim ratos do inferno é o termo que ele mais usa para chamar seus seguidores, eu ouvi tantas expressões terríveis que tenho até medo de cita-las.Ele veio me dizendo hoje pela manhã que ainda sou inocente, apesar de tudo, sou inocente que tenho que aprender a mergulhar no fogo... Aprender a deixar o sangue escorrer sem que esteja misturado a ele um só quer pingo de piedade._

_ Eu estou com a marca queimando em meu braço agora... Ele me chama até sua sala. Tenho medo de ir, o treinamento dói, mesmo que eu saiba, que nenhuma dor se compara ao que eu já senti... por culpa do maldito... _

Dia ou noite não faziam diferença dentro daquela casa, as paredes sempre escurecidas, janelas fechadas, portas sempre trancafiadas. Pelos trouxas o local era conhecido como _A velha mansão dos Gwilders,_ mas para ela era o Castelo do refugio.

Ela andava a passos lentos, a sua frente com as chaves, Rabicho a levava até Tom. Os peso dos pés provocava um leve barulho nos tacos de madeira antiga. Alguns gritos e feitiços sendo falados podiam ser ouvidos através das paredes. Muitas das salas eram usadas para treinamentos.

Para ela aquilo não era uma mansão, e sim um castelo, tinha corredores que não acabavam mais... ela se sentia completamente perdida até que...

_"A Senhorita Pode esperar no sofá vermelho agora... Lord chegará em alguns minutos..."_

Nenhum tipo de resposta veio da garota... Mais o homem sabia que a moça havia compreendido-o.

Ela caminhou a passos lentos até o sofá, olhou em volta nada diferente do que ela já havia visto antes, sentou-se no sofá cruzando os braços impacientemente.

Havia um grande espelho em frente ao sofá que ela estava, ela encarou a própria face com desgosto e viu a porta atrás se abrir, o Lord entrava.

_"Bom dia Ginny, querida."_

_ "Boa dia Tom."_

_ "Como foi seu dia."_

_ "Completamente igual aos outros."_

_ "Pois este será diferente"_

O dialogo sendo feito praticamente de costas, os únicos olhares que se encontravam era quando os dois se concentravam no espelho... Ele ainda se mantinha atrás do sofá.

Depois de um longo silêncio, ele apoiou seus braços no encosto do sofá e afastou os cabelos ruivos do pescoço da moça.

_"Você sabe que eu detesto quando você faz isso."_

_ "Você me detesta por inteiro."_

_ "Detesto..."_

_ "Então acabe comigo."_

Ela ficou de joelhos no sofá e ficou de frente para ele.

_"Acabarei... De que forma você quer..."_

_ "Primeiro..."_

_ "Facadas... Adoro elas, adoro o modo como o sangue suja aquela lamina polida e..."_

_ "Definitivamente você é perfeita..."_

Ele se afastou rapidamente...

_"Perfeita?" _– Risadas – _"É a primeira vez que me atribuem essa característica."_

_ "Eu decidi contar a sua missão hoje."_

Palmas de felicidade e uma leve gargalhada.

_"Finalmente algo pra me animar..."_

_ "Primeiramente, devo dizer que você terá um parceiro."_

_ "Hum, eu não quero um parceiro..." –_Ela levantou-se e o envolveu por trás com seus braços finos e quentes. – _"São se for você." _– Um rápido beijo nas costas cobertas com uma grossa capa preta.

_"Seu parceiro será o melhor de meus ratos... O que corre mias rápido, tem reflexos ativos e produz feitiços."_

_ "Ele me parece um bruxo comum..."_

_ "Deveria agradecer-me por ser ele..."_

_ "Ele quem..."_

_ "Quem eu escolhi."_

_ "E quem você escolheu."_

_ "Eu não caio em pegadinhas como essa."_

_ "Você me avisou."_

_ "Então está reforçado o aviso."_

_ "Mas você disse que ia dizer."_

_ "Então eu digo."_

_ "E quem é então?"_

_ "Eu disse quando diria?"_

_ "Não..."_

_ "Então não me provoque..."_

Ela se calou.

Ele andou de um lado para o outro, parecendo concentrado... Resmungava... Como se estivesse escolhendo as palavras.

_ "Você será uma assassina de encomenda."_

_ "E..." _– Ele a interrompeu.

_"Seu parceiro será Draco G Malfoy, e não quero ouvir reclamações de nenhuma das partes, conheço a desavença entre vocês, não sou burro.Um assassino de encomenda."_

Ele andou mais um pouco enquanto ela permanecia calada.

_"Funciona assim, nos atacamos, se sobrar algum sobrevivente vocês o seguem até conseguirem mata-lo. Quando não estivermos em um ataque, vocês servirão para: 1- Matar pessoas que descobriram nosso esconderijo. 2- Matar traidores, em alguns casos eu mesmo cuido, como você já viu. 3- Matar membros seguidores de Dumbledore." _– Ela se arrepiou nessa hora. Isso poderia exigir que ela matasse alguém que conhecesse. _"Entendeu?Alguma dúvida?"_

_ "Como nos matamos as pessoas?"_

_ "Seu treinamento começa amaha... Você descobrirá..."_


End file.
